


Sleep

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Neo, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, THREE IN THE MORNING, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: A Really short Neo DrabbleEnjoy!





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Man I suck at titles

Hakyeon woke up warm. He let out a low groan and Without opening his eyes, and snuggled deeper into the warm chest that he was using as a pillow. Listening to the slow rhythmic thumping of the others heart, As he slowly woke up. Hakyeon slowly opened his eyes, Watching the slow rise and fall of Taekwoon's bare chest. 

Breathing in the smell of Taekwoon 's body wash and something that was just pure Taekwoon. Sleepily wondering if the other knew That being his boyfriend also meant being his new pillow.

He let out a yawn, carefully unwrapping himself from the other. Siting up, and stretching Hakyeon looked at the clock. It was only nine, on a Saturday. Untangling their legs Hakyeon very Slowly. Very carefully tried to get out of bed with out waking up Taekwoon. Emphasis on "tried". Just as he managed to completely untangle himself and about to stand up. Long Arms wrapped around his waist. Pulling him back down onto a firm chest.

" Woonie " Hakyeon whined " I was going to get up " he heard A muffled " No" as the other nuzzled his face into Hakyeon's hair. Hakyeon made a huff of fake annoyance. Lacing his hand with his 

Despite what most people would think. With his cold exterior. But Taekwoon loved to cuddled. And sleepy Taekwoon was even more clingy. Not that Hakyeon minds, as he loves to be the little spoon.


End file.
